Cloud Nine
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: Prequel to Lacrymosa: HarryVoldemort: Harry becomes Lord Voldemort's successor, but Voldemort wants more than just an heir. Slash and inprogress.
1. Chapitre Un

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **[12/23/10] I have gone back and rewritten this chapter. It's longer by perhaps 400 more words.

_LISTENING TO: Good Morning by IU_

**Chapitre Un**

It was like any other day at number four, Privet Drive, lonely, but instead of being the normal summer's day, it was cold and wind with clouds blanketing the sky. Harry sighed deeply when he remembered that the next day was his birthday, and more than likely, it was going to rain.

It was a sign that it was going to be a bad birthday; an annual event really, so should Harry be surprised that it would be pouring cats and dogs? The sky gave a little roar and Harry was sure that somewhere close, the rain was being merciless.

Today, his Aunt Petunia had gone shopping, his Uncle Vernon was at work, and his cousin Dudley was probably smoking some pot on some street corner with his friends.

Harry walked down the stairs and headed towards the clean and tidy kitchen. His gaze fell on the table he wasn't allowed to sit on anymore, then at the small kitchen's sink. Turning on his heel, Harry walked towards the living room and stared at the television he was never allowed to watch. All those normal things he couldn't do in his relative's house, he could do right now. Perhaps if he sat in the dinning chair hard enough, his presence would be imprinted there. He could always think of it as 'his' chair just like whenever he looked at the cupboard under the stairs, he thought of it as 'his' cupboard.

_Nah._

Harry slowly went back to his room and looked into his small closet for the only things he bothered to take out of his Hogwart's trunk. He got his sneakers, one of his old jackets and then proceeded to pull up the zipper on the worn out, navy jacket as he straightened himself out.

Hedwig was in the corner of the room, too busy to pay him any mind, preening. Harry softly smiled as he gazed at her; she didn't seem to have a care in the world but that didn't stop the pang of sadness he also felt as he watched his poor pet. Hedwig hadn't been let out of her cage since Harry came back from school and she had been a good owl and hadn't made any disruptive noise that could enrage his relatives thus far. Harry had a theory that Hedwig also was attuned to his mood. She would sometimes croon softly at him when he was just staring up at the ceiling, lost in his despair over losing Sirius. _"Don't worry, you still have me_." He could imagine her saying.

Closing the door, Harry made his way again downstairs, this time heading for the front door.

Almost mindlessly, Harry began wondering around the neighborhood, he looked at all the similar houses and tried to spot the differences. One house he could see bright pink curtains, in another, the house had cats pacing back and forth and lazying around the dried grass. Amused, Harry kept walking. Mrs. Figg probably wasn't home; otherwise, the cats wouldn't have been outside at all, they'd be keeping her company with all the other hundreds of cats in her house. With purpose now, Harry started towards the local park. The gloominess of the day seemed to have scared off any other inhabitants. Thus he was alone and the swing set was his to conquer. Harry closed his eyes, while swinging slightly, and began to hum the soft sounds of Mozart's Lacrimosa; the Hogwarts choir had sang this softly for the rest of the school during one of the last remaining days of the school year.

"Excuse me."

Harry opened his eyes only to find a young man, probably his age, staring down at him. The person in question had black hair, much like his, and hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked. He was a bit miffed this someone interrupted his, er, humming.

The guy smiled and the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. "No." He said, "But I feel a bit... lonely today and I couldn't but notice you were also. Would you mind, how would you say, accompanying me somewhere? Perhaps a restaurant of some sort."

Harry's eyes widened as he became nervous. No one in their sane mind would ever accept such an offer. This felt like one of those scenes you'd hear about when some was about to get snuffed behind an alley way. Yet, Harry didn't know what this person was on about but he_ did_ have enemies, primarily Voldemort. Was this someone who plotted to take him to Voldemort?

"Er," Harry began, "It's all right, I think I'd rather be left alone."

Harry thought he saw the guy glare at him, but Harry wasn't sure. But the next thing he knew, the man sat next to him on a swing. "Well, I guess I'll join you."

_Oh shit._ Harry thought,_ I have to get away from him._ Harry began making up excuses before it got too dark and people began to leave. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with him

"So," the hazel eyed man began, a grin on his face, "I don't believe I have introduced myself. My name is Tom Riddle."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…_

Harry was in deep trouble. With the power he didn't even know, he began with a calm voice. "Well, I guess you know who I am."

Tom smirked. "How could I not? You are, after all, responsible for my downfall."

Harry never imagined this was the way Voldemort was finally going to get him. Who would have thought? And why hasn't a wand been pulled out yet? How come he wasn't dead already?

His face felt so cold, the wind seemed to have become sharper, more biting. Harry closed his eyes bidding himself to stay calm. If he were to die he was going down with dignity. Maybe he should have listened to Dumbledore and stayed indoors. This was due to his disobedience and naivety. Again.

"So what do you want?"

"You know," Voldemort began, "I have asked myself the same thing. What do I want? And you know what I have concluded? I want you."

_Here it comes._ "Did you really have to take time to figure that out?" Harry said sarcastically, eyeing the ground, watching the leaves rustle around from the wind.

"I think you misheard me. I want you. But not dead. Oh no. You are too precious for that. I want you as my heir."

Harry finally opened his eyes. What? Was he joking? Would he truly be that cruel? Yet the answer came as instantly as he questioned it. He _was_ the Dark Lord after all. "It seems you don't need one. You look healthy enough." Harry had been trying not to think of the significance of Voldemort's sudden youthful figure. Hopes he had of Voldemort kneeling over and dying from old age were dashed.

"True." Voldemort stated. "But I can't live forever, though I have tried, and there are other ways to have an immortal life."

"That makes no sense."

"Think about itttttt." Voldemort leaned onto Harry, mouth practically covering his ear, the last word hissed almost seductively in his ear. "I just need competent people to carry out my agenda. But I need someone powerful, and there's no denying that you are."

"What makes you so sure I would do as you say?"

"I have my ways. Come and join me. I _promise _I won't harm you."

Harry snapped, pulling himself away from the leering face. "Who in the world would trust you? Why you are even speaking to me when you can kill me right now? Stop being such a fucking bastard and fucking kill me already."

Voldemort smirked. "Really? Wow." Voldemort's handsome face leaned in again. Harry didn't even have it in him to back away, his heart seemed to have stopped, his hands were shaking and his throat seemed determined to not let him breathe. "You and I are very alike. Know that. I know more than anyone that you feel alone and desperate. But the question is, do you really want that?" Harry felt Voldemort smirk. "And you know what? What if you were to defeat me? What then? What will happen when you try to go back to normal?"

Voldemort pulled back and tisked. "Why, everyone would hate you. Everyone will bow down to you at first_, sure._ But what if a new Dark Lord arises and starts killing off people, hm? Do you know what? They will begin to blame you for that. They would start saying all these lies about you, finally shunning you." Voldemort smirked cruelly. "Is that what you really want?"

"No, but this isn't about what I want."

"You're right. But doesn't that make it all the more pathetic?"

"But-"

"Come with me. I'll even spare people of your choice."

"No." Harry got up and stepped back from the swing set.

Voldemort didn't move from the swing he occupied. "Don't be stupid, Potter. Sometimes you have to know when to quit. Do you really think you have a chance to defeat me? Prophecy or no prophecy, there is no hope for you. Face the facts. There is no way to beat me. Come now and save people. Come now and become whatever you want to be. I'll give you freedom. You'll be my equal."

Voldemort's beautiful face smirked as he saw the uncertainty in Harry's eyes.

"Come and be whoever you want to be. We can even change some things if you'd like. Just be with me."

Harry's emerald green eyes locked into Voldemort's hazel ones. Harry even saw a glimmer of red there. "Fine."


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews! You all inspired me to get this out exactly one week after I made the first chapter, and that's kind of strange for me... arhhhh, that reminds me. I had an ear infection all this week... I got four effing shots and the ladies were scowlding me. Damn bitches. I wasn't afraid of the needle, I was afraid of the strap thing they put on my arm.

* * *

**Previously on Cloud Nine:**

Voldemort's beautiful face smirked as he saw the uncertainty in Harry's eyes.

"Come and be whoever you want to be. We can even change some things if you'd like. Just be with me." _Be mine_.

Harry's emerald green eyes looked into Voldemort's hazel ones. Harry even saw a glimmer of red there. "Fine."

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Now that you're gone  
I feel like myself again  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing ...  
**Lacrymosa ---- Evanescence, The Open Door**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of training; two weeks of mundane torture, day after day. Whether it had been by books or spells, Harry was sick and tired of it. Sometimes, he found himself thinking that he should have stayed with Dumbledore. It hadn't been that bad over there. At least there he had a false sense of security. Over here, he knew what he was in for. Any Death Eater could have come from behind and strike him with the killling curse; at any moment, Voldemort might feel Harry _was_ completely worthless and just dispose of him.

He had to watch his back. He guessed that the only good thing was that not _all_ Death Eaters knew of him. The only ones who did were Lord Voldeort's inner circle. And even then, they did not know who he was. Sure, they knew he was their lord's successor and equal, but they did not know his name. They did not see his face. They just knew of him.

Apparently, Lord Voldemort did not completely trust them and Harry couldn't blame him. Severus Snape, after all, was a member of his inner circle. He was a spy for the Order, but he hadn't told Voldemort about it. Would he? Perhaps. He just wanted Snape there as a backup if he were to decided to go back. He needed Snape because maybe Snape was the only way he could still remember who he originally was.

Harry learned many things while he was in Lord Voldemort's personal estates. One, no one _knew_ where they were at. Again only Lord Voldemort's inner circle were allowed in. There was a totally different location for meetings and there was a another location for where most of the torturing took place.

Two, Lord Voldemort was a fucking perfectionist. They were currently practicing the Unforgivables and Voldemort was trying to make Harry immune to the Cruciatus Curse. He was under it for moments at a time and had no chance to recover before he was hit again. And if Voldemort didn't see any progress, Harry was to be put under for longer bouts of time. So instead of two minutes, it was now three and it continued that way.

The last and possibly the most important thing Harry had learned was that every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, Lord Voldemort dined with his inner circle at his dinner table. And Harry, being the future Dark Lord, was obligated to attend.

The food, of course, was delicious. But the tension was unbearable. Many had aimed calculating gazes at him, wondering who he was. Others were trying to make themselves be praised by their Lord. And most of them, were being wary of Harry's presense. Though, Harry had to guess it wasn't just because of him. Lord Voldemort was, after all, sitting across from him, and was head of the table as he was.

And so, Harry kept silent. And once again Lucius Malfoy was speaking and everyone was listening.

"My Lord, we have planned two more raids and my forces are ready. We just need your approval to continue."

Voldemort nodded in response. "Go ahead. Bellatrix, how are we on Ash?" Ash was the estate in which most of the prisoners were taken and tortured. Bellatrix LeStrange was naturally head of that department.

Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "We have been doing well. We just a had a new wing built, as I'm sure you know, and most of the prisoners have been transferred there. We also ordered a new set of spiders(1) and have been testing them out. Now, I know these are muggle contraptions, but isn't it ironic they die by a thing made by the people they are helping?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and almost sighed in a tired fashion at Bellatrix's antics. Harry, on the other hand, did not know what 'spiders' she was talking about, but he doubted it was the insect. "Very well. How is Dumbledore currently doing, Severus?"

Snape looked up from his meal. "Dumbledore has become devastated with the disappearance of Potter. He has told all of the Order members that he is safe and under care, training. But many are starting to doubt this. The _Weasleys_," He snarled the name like it was a disease, "have begun speaking out in meetings, especially the youngest boy, which has just initiated in by the Order. Press has been bombarting Dumbledore on the boy's disappearance and Dumbledore has said nothing but that he is safe from you."

Lord Voldemort snorted. After an hour of this, Lord Voldemort excused all his followers. "So." Voldemort said after everyone was gone, "what did you think?"

Harry took of his mask, which was a unique one. He was the only one to wear a mask at the table, but his mask was elegant. His mask was half black and half silver and it covered all of his face. It was simple and Harry liked it.

"Well," Harry began, "I felt sick, especially when Bellatrix began to speak so easily of torture."

"I see." Lord Voldemort pulled back Harry's chair and led Harry to the living room. The fireplace already had wood burning and Harry settled down on one of the armchairs while Voldemort did the same.

"You know," Voldemort said after a few more peaceful moments, "we have to work on your attitude. Though you don't speak, we still need you to have a commanding presense. They need to learn to fear you..."

Harry nodded sadly. He did not want to think about these things. We was surrounded by death and Harry realized that he would soon be comanding over the inner circle... the place where it all started.

By fear, Harry had to torutre people an insane amount without remorse.

"I know."

"We also need you to stop flinching when someone is in pain. We need you to stop gasping out when you see someone die in front of you. In a month, we will be going to the Ashen Estates and will be staying there for one week. There, we will be trying to stop you from doing those things. There, we will also be practicing the Killing Curse. And, if you take longer than a week to perfect it, you will be staying there longer."

Harry nodded.

"Now," Voldemort raised his wand and summond his best mead and poured himself and Harry a glass. "lets have a toast. To the Dark reign."

Harry raised his glass and the only thing that could be heard was the clinking sound made by the glasses of their drinks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review!

**(1) The Spider:** Forged from iron to resemble a spider it was an instrument created with women in mind. The spider would be heated until the iron glowed then used to mutilate or even tear off a woman's breast.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this didn't get updated last week. I was sick, again, and I was asleep for most of the week. And when I did wake up, I had to update a different story because that story had less to it in length. But now, I feel much better!

* * *

**Previously on Cloud Nine:**

"Now," Voldemort raised his wand and summond his best mead and poured himself and Harry a glass. "let us have a toast. To the Dark reign."

Harry raised his glass and the only thing that could be heard was the clinking sound made by the glasses of their drinks.

* * *

Chapitre Trois

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
**Haunted----- Evanescence, Fallen**

Harry looked up above at the canopy of his bed. The black silk flowed loosely from the ceiling and the candles beside his bed flickered freely. Harry turned his head and looked unblinkly towards the door. And suddenly, without surprise, the door opened and Lord Voldemort was admitted in.

When Voldemort entered, the first thing he saw was Harry Potter, the object of his desire, naked with only a black-silk sheet covering the portion he craved at seeing the most. With a look at the boy's green eyes, Voldemort felt taken aback. The boy was empty... those eyes he loved seeing flicker with fire, whether being by hatred or fear, had turned cold.

Voldemort couldn't have that. Oh no. He wanted his heir to feel the pleasure of torture, the pain of losing and the desire to please.

"My heir," he inclined his head, "we have prisoners I wish you to help me take care of."

There was definately a pause before Harry nodded and grasped the sheet over his waist. "I will meet you in the living room." And with that, the green eyed boy left for the bathroom.

Voldemort sighed. Hopefully torturing those damn Order members would fix this.

* * *

Harry glanced at the stone and marble walls as he passed by them. Adorning them were beautiful portraits, doubtlessly priceless. Harry cringed as he and Voldemort reached their destination. Screams and cries could be heard and Harry looked down onto the ground. This was the part he hated the most.

"Ready?" Voldemort inquired.

Harry nodded and two double doors were opened and Harry saw cages hanging from the ceiling and cells along the walls, all filled with prisoners.

"Bellatrix." Harry turned and saw Bellatrix LeStrange smirking as her master called her.

"My lord." she bowed in greeting.

She looked torwards Harry and did the same. "My prince." she said. Harry nodded in greeting behind his mask.

"Bellatrix, show us the prisoners that came in this morning."

Bellatrix nodded with a wide grin and led them towards a cell in the back. Inside the bars, were many people sitting with their heads in between their knees. Others let their pride get in the way and were standing with their heads held high. Though Harry respected them for it, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at their sheer stupidity. They were going to be the first ones to go and were going to go in the worst way.

But as he looked he began to wonder again of he knew these people.

"Bellatrix," Lord Voldemort began, "can you explain to me how they were captured and who some of them are?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Of course, my lord."

Voldemort began moving towards a room at the back of the dungeons and opened it. Inside were two throans and Voldemort sat in one and Harry followed mechanically and sat in the other.

This was the room where Voldemort felt the need to torture prisoners himself. Usually, there were Death Eaters to do such a thing. But when they were important people and/or an important figure to his enemy, he reasoned that he should be the one to make them beg and scream.

Harry tried not to think such thoughts. If they were needed, it meant this was not simply for training. It meant that they were possibly killing Order members, not just simple aurors from the ministry.

Bellatrix came in after a moment and she brought in a man with red hair. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Our first guest," Bellatrix snarled, "is a muggle from Wimsier, the town that Lucius had chosen to attack."

Voldemort nodded. "I see. Prince?"

"The killing curse." Harry said with a detached tone.

Voldemort sighed. "So be it. Bellatrix, please do the honors."

A flash of green light, and the boy was limp on the floor. "Good, tell Crabbe to take him away."

"Yes my lord."

Harry, in the inside was panicking. Most of the people they were killing off were muggles. Surely he didn't need to be here. Soon, more death Eaters came in the dungeons and stood on the other side of the room. Among them were Crabbe, Malfoy sr., Bellatrix and Snape. The greasy git in question was staring at the dead corpses blankly.

After a few more hours of this, Voldemort finally asked a question at Bellatrix. "Bella," he began, "do we have many muggles left."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, my lord. We have about twelve to fifteen left."

"Please lock them up and bring in the Order members."

Behind his mask, Harry was cursing his bad luck.

"Here," Bellatrix began, "is miss Luna Lovegood. She was caught on Lucius' latest raid in a muggle town and was captured by Avery."

Voldemort nodded. "Tell Avery that he is to be awarded."

Bellatrix bowed. "Yes my master."

"Prince."

Harry snapped his neck towards Voldemort as he heard his given name being whispered. "Torture, convert or just dispose quickly?"

Harry was silent.

"Prince. Do not test my patience. What shall we do with the captive?"

Harry looked blankly at Luna. He couldn't let her die. Especially not like this. But the consquences of saving her were dire. Luna had her head down to avoid eye contact.

Harry closed his eyes in thought and opened them up again. "I say convert."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

Harry flinched but nodded. "I do."

"Idiot." Voldemort then looked back at the prisoner. "Bella, save her for later."

LeStrange nodded and pushed the blonde towards Crabbe. "Don't let her get away." She hissed.

Crabbe nodded.

"Next. Terry Boot."

Harry sighed. "Torture."

"Will you do the honors my dear heir?"

"Of course."

And with that, Harry raised his wand. "_Crucio._"

* * *

Severus Snape entered Lord Voldemort's personal torture chambers. At first, Snape had been scared witless by the fact that the Dark Lord asked for his prescence, though he would never admit it. Had he found out he was the spy they were looking so hard for? Were these his last moments?

As he entered, he saw he wasn't the only one asked to be here. Lucius was also standing farthest from the door and Snape joined the blonde by standing next to him. Snape looked up above on the raised platform and saw the Dark Lord with his heir.

Oh how Severus hated those two. Granted, no one actually heard the other man speak. He was always standing off to the Dark Lord's side. Not saying a word.

Muggles kept being killed off and he soon saw that it was the heir that was declaring the sentence. He knew so because every few moments, Lord Voldemort's lips would move and an order would soon follow.

One thing was for sure. The heir was not to be messed with.

Finally, after countless of muggles were tortured and killed, a witch came in, one he recognized as a student and one of Potter's old lackies.

The girl had dirty blonde hair with smudges of grime, dirt and blood.

She was staring at the ground, which was something normal from prisoners, and had her eyes closed. She obviously knew where she was and what was likely going to happen to her.

But her fate never came.

_Interesting._ Severus thought as they pushed the girl towards Crabbe._ Very interesting._

A Ravenclaw he onced teached came up and Severus saw the Dark Lord's thin lips move once more.

The 'Prince' suddenly took out his wand out and the Cruciatus was cast. After a few minutes of the boy withering in pain, the dark heir lifted the curse and a bright green light soon followed.

The ex-Ravenclaw was now dead.

* * *

Finally all the prisoners were taken care of. As he passed Crabbe to get out of the room, his eyes made contact with Luna's light blue ones. And in a voice almost no one but him could hear, Luna whispered something to him. Something that was surely going to haunt him for hours to come until he had a chance to speak with her.

"Bye Harry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review! I want to thank everyone for your reviews! Is anyone interesting in beta-ing? Oh, and him killing Terry Boot wasn't the punishment. 


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** It has been about two months. I have never felt so God damn awful in my life. I mean, I was always grouchy, always snappy and I was getting tired of it. Worse? About a week ago, my laptop broke and I have to get a new one. Problem? I have money problems so that might take a while. So in my wallowing, I decided that all my stories were going on hiatus. But then, guilt kicked in because I passed my 70 review mark and I still had access to a computer at home. So yeah... you see what you all do to me?! So I have been trying to start writing again and I chose a bad time to do so since I still have my finals and last minute reports and projects due. Great news: I made a new friend! And omg! We have soooo much in common! What else? She's my new beta! She was the first one to respond and I went to check her profile and I found out she had a story of her own... I read it and I fell in love! So yeah! My new beta? Macvanaly!

**Beta:** Macvanaly

**

* * *

Previously on Cloud Nine:**

Finally all the prisoners were taken care of. As Harry passed Crabbe to get out of the room, his eyes made contact with Luna's light blue ones. And in a voice almost no one but him could hear, Luna whispered something to him. Something that was surely going to haunt him for hours to come until he had a chance to speak with her.

"Bye Harry."**

* * *

Chapitre Quatre**

If I fall and all is lost,  
No light to lead the way,  
Remember that all alone is where I belong.

**Cloud Nine-----Evanescence, The Open Door**

Snake-like bars began to separate, leaving only a black, round door. Voldemort spoke again in parseltongue and the door opened.

The dome-like room had countless weapons and shields that hung upon its walls and a ceiling that had gold trim going all around. Harry watched as the door closed behind him and when he turned back to face Voldemort, he saw the Cruciatus flying towards him. Thinking quickly, he summoned a shield from the wall, ultimately blocking the curse.

"Never have your back turned," Voldemort tisked. "That was our first lesson, and apparently, it was a waste. Oh, but I applaud you on your reflexes." He sneered. "Just remember that a simple shield can only do so much. If I had put more power into that curse, it would have been nothing but a pile of rubble."

Voldemort went to the center of the room and took his stance. Harry quickly got to his position.

Before they began, Voldemort spoke again, this time in a harsher tone, instead of his usual mocking one. "Now tell me, Potter. Do you _really_ think it's worth it to save that whore of a girl? You know what that means, don't you? Don't you?!" He didn't wait for Harry to answer him. " You have to understand that not everyone can BE SAVED! _Diffindo."_

Harry dodged the splitting curse.

"_Accio."_ Harry summoned a few swords that adorned the wall. "_Dilitro_." The swords went soaring towards Voldemort, but he quickly apparated behind Harry. Harry summoned a sword back to him.

Voldemort quickly pushed Harry against the wall, moving both of them out of the flying sword's path.

The clang of the sword falling was heard as Harry's heart momentarily stopped. Voldemort was gazing at him, curiously one would think, and running a finger down his jaw. "Such a shame that you are going to a raid this soon, isn't it? Shame some worthless female is going to be your first."

His eyes went to Harry's lips and Voldemort had the sudden urge to take them. Knowing better, he pushed himself off the wall and smirked.

And with that Voldemort left. After the door closed, Harry blankly slid off the wall to the ground and tried not to cry.

Harry walked briskly towards the dungeons and saw that Bellatrix was shrieking madly as she watched a man eating a live rat.

Luckily, she didn't see Harry walking towards the room they were in earlier. He opened it quickly and ran past the two thrones and into a smaller room that had a few cells. They were possibly the only ones that had a toilet and a sink. It was more like a room than a cage.

There, in the center of the room, was Luna Lovegood. She was drawing circles in the air.

"Luna."

Luna stopped and looked to see who called her name. She sat up.

Harry stood by the doorway, mask off, and closed the door softly behind him.

"Hi Harry," She said. "I see you're still alive. Want to sit?" She motioned to the floor next to her and Harry did so.

"Luna, I'm--"

"No, don't say it. You probably don't mean it."

Harry frowned but shook his head. He needed to talk to her quickly before someone decided to check up on her.

"Luna. What are you doing here?"

Luna shrugged. "I was just at Belsonbee with my father looking for Snotlings. Those goblins are trying to hide them, you know, and we almost found one too. But," Luna sighed her expression turned hard, something Harry had never seen before. She always seemed airy, in a sense. Her eyes drifted off for a second and frowned. "Anyway, before we knew it, everyone was running and we tried to find a safe house of some sort... I guess we never got there and I woke up a few hours ago."

"But how did you know it was me?" Harry felt a little weirded out about the situation. Not only did she seem to not take the situation seriously, but also it still didn't explain why she knew it was him. After all, she couldn't even see his eyes behind the mask and Harry never really spoke.

Luna looked at the ground blankly. "I just knew."

"But that's not enough! There must be some way you knew it was me, this is not a game Luna."

Luna frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't tell you... you are not on our side anymore..."

Harry felt like choking Luna. "Do you not know where you're at? Do you want me to let you die here? Do you? Because you are not helping... if you want to stay alive, you have to be on my side."

"Which so happens to be Lord Voldemort's," Luna cut in.

"This is about survival, Luna."

"But what about doing the right thing?"

"This is the right thing. Don't you understand? This all depends on me. If I can't defeat them with Dumbledore, I might as well just try to change Voldemort's as much as possible. Either way, we win."

"No. You have just given up."

"No, I'm still fighting for our side!"

Luna looked at Harry. "You've changed. I knew you would, but not this much. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I can't be at your side."

"What does that mean?"

"You might as well tell your Lord."

Harry stared at her for a long time. "I see." He said after a moment. "Well, I'll just be leaving then."

And Harry did, leaving Luna alone in her cell.**

* * *

Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews! Okay, I promised some things to people in this chapter, but I decided to postpone it and update next week and put it there. I will tell you since it is chapter five, Voldemort is finally going to start acting on his desires.

Please review!


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews for this story. I mean, the only reason I am continuing this is because I felt guilty you guys were still writing in reviews. *ashamed* You don't deserve this shitty writer. I haven't updated it what? 3 years and a half? Time flies fast… No more lyrics on top of chapters xD But eh, I'll tell you what I had on repeat as I wrote the chapter. I always need something to put me in the mood. ;D Yeah baby.

_LISTENING TO: Gee by SNSD_

**Chapitre Cinq **

It was hard to go to sleep after the meeting he had with Luna. The things she had said… her implications. Why couldn't she understand that he was doing all of this for the Order? For the survival of their side?

Her words irked him because he recognized the truth she spoke. However, one thing he had succeeded in realizing is that one has to make tough decisions for the greater good. Harry had recognized long before Voldemort's fateful meeting at the park that he had no chance of defeating the Dark Lord. The very idea that it was to be a teenage boy, one who was still in school and mediocre in academics, was ridiculous. He hated how for some reason, everyone had placed their hopes and dreams on his shoulders. Why did he have to be singled out for the burden?

But what could Harry do? He felt it was his duty to give the masses what they wanted. He couldn't bear the thought of letting them down. He was the-boy-who-lived. They were the Wizarding World, the place where he had found a home in.

Harry had to run through words that kept him going when he began hating himself the most. _The Ministry and the Order are fighting a lost cause. It wouldn't be long until they'd give up. When the time comes, I'll be there to give sanctuary to as many people as possible. I may be sacrificing my soul but it's for the greater good._

With a deep breath, Harry tried to focus his thoughts on the situation with Luna. He could let her go and suffer a little more than he was going to suffer already. He'd set himself back in Voldemort's eyes; His sincerity would be doubted.

Mentally, Harry pointed out that Voldemort was the one who came to him, not the other way around. Voldemort needed HIM.

Harry closed his eyes as he enjoyed the peace he was having at the moment; The lack of pain eating away at his nerves, the quietness of the room.

He wasn't going to get that again for a while.

* * *

Harry had donned his 'dark prince' robes and was walking down the creepy dark halls of wherever the heck he was. His silver mask was firmly put on and there was confidence coming from every step he took. Eyes followed him as he walked. He hoped that they were fearful, otherwise, all the torturing sessions with Voldemort would have been in vain and he hated how things already started to backfire on him when everything was barely getting started.

The further he walked down the dungeons, the less contact with people. When he finally got to the chamber he was in earlier and past the two thrones, there was only one person in his way. One Mr. Severus Snape.

_Perfect._

"Snape." He greeted, the mask worked its magic and changed his voice. By voice alone, Harry didn't have the fear of being recognized by the Hogwarts Professor.

The tall figure with greasy black hair turned around and as quickly as Harry saw the Potion's Master's nose, he saw the back of the greasy hair as the man bowed his head low in respect. 'My Prince.' Snape didn't question why he was there; it was disrespectful after all. Yet Harry knew Snape had that question running through his mind. Harry didn't need leglimency to know that much.

Behind Snape was Luna's cell and Harry began walking towards it as Snape began raising his head up again. Luna was sitting up and staring right at him with a smile. A very happy smile, as if she was happy to see him. She was crazy, so crazy… and her pureness really seemed to cut at Harry's soul. He envied her. She was like the color white. No color influenced her yet she could taint everyone else. It annoyed him.

He took out his wand and pointed it at her head. '_Obliviate_'.

This is how Luna lost the memories of the few years she had had at Hogwarts. He never met her before that time, and he never wanted to meet her after this. He didn't want someone as innocent as Luna to have thoughts of him.

He was sure she'd bounce back.

He reached over to the cell door and grabbed hold of a bar. 'Open' he hissed. And the cell unlocked itself with an audible click.

Harry turned around and began walking out. "I don't care what you do with her. Dump her at Knockturn Alley for all I care, I just want her out."

Of course, Harry knew where Snape was going to take her.

* * *

**End Note:** Thank you to all of you who have supported this story even though the odds of my continuing it were so slim... and I'll try to update in two days. :D I need to go back and edit previous chapters as well. I kinda forgot the details of the original plot, so I have to make sure everything will flow smoothly from this point on. And as for what I've been up to... fanfiction wise... I've been reading Naruto fanfics. xD NaruSasu for the win babys. Also, Korean dramas and Kpop take up most of my time these days. I'm a woman obsessed. Very sad life I have. :/


	6. Chapitre Six

**Author's Note:** I have rewritten the first chapter! It's a tad bit longer but not very significant length wise. I tried to make the dialogue more believable. xD And I tried my hardest to make the '2' days. I kinda failed by a day, but at least it wasn't a year. :P

_LISTENING TO: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift_

**Chapitre Six**

Hermione Granger had stopped going to class. There was no need to keep up the farce that school was the most important thing in the world. After all, she still had books. She could teach herself better than any professor.

The bushy haired girl was still at Hogwarts, but instead of finding her listening to a class lecture, she was usually found at the Hospital Wing helping Madam Pomfrey tend to not only the school's residents, but also patients who should have been residing at St. Mungo's but couldn't due to lack of space.

"Miss Granger, can you lift the patient up?"

Hermione nodded as she looked up from the notes she had been writing, she reached into her pocket and took out her wand, _'Wingardium Leviosa'._

Madam Pomfrey had her wand out and was chanting steadily under her breath. Green salve coated the bed sheets with every moment that passed. The patient, who was currently hovering in the air, had burns all over her body, the salve was to soothe the pain and repair the skin's tissue.

"I'm finished, dear."

Hermione gently and slowly brought down the patient back to the bed. As the sixteen year old girl began putting her wand away, the woman, in her young 30's, turned her head, something that which no doubt brought a great deal of pain, and gave Hermione a grateful smile. The Death Eaters had shown no mercy when torturing her, her face, neck and even scalp had faced heavy damage from burns. That little smile was worth a lot of pain, it pained Hermione while also bringing joy to her heart. Truly, Hermione felt that this was where she should have been at that very moment.

Hermione smiled back and was distracted from asking her if she needed water by a soft cough. She quickly schooled her features to look stern when she saw it was Ron.

"Have your classes finished?" She asked him with a tsk.

"Yeah. Everyone already headed out to the Great Hall. Are you coming?" Ron had invaded Hermione's personal space as he tried to peek at whatever notes she had on her clipboard. She hit him with it to keep him away, but inwardly, she treasured those few second she felt his breath so near her face. "Madam Pomfrey, may I?" She looked over her shoulder, towards a bed where the old nurse was tending to another's wounds.

"No need to ask, dear. You didn't even eat breakfast. Everything is taken care of, run along with your friend." Hermione smiled and turned back to Ron who had been staring at the woman with the burns. Hermione hit him with the clipboard again.

_What? _Ron's eyes shifted away and towards the doors that lead towards the hall. "Let's go, I'm starving."

While they walked down the staircase and towards the Great Hall, Hermione felt the chill of the missing member of their group. Harry had disappeared the day before his sixteenth birthday. No one had a clue where he had gone, nor if Voldemort had a gotten hold of him. The Daily Prophet had been headlining, 'Potter Runs Away, The-Coward-Who-Lived!' while the Quibbler had 'Missing Hero, Dead?'.

When Hermione had heard the news of Harry's disappearance, she instantly knew it was only going to be a matter a time when he'd suddenly pop up. There was no way that Harry would run away, it simply wasn't his character. Voldemort had him in his clutches, Hermione was sure of it. It was only a matter time and he'd escape, alive and ready to tell the tale; what always happened.

A month had passed and no one had spotted or heard word from her best friend. She had started to lose hope, but Ron was a good anchor. He was 100% sure that Harry would survive whatever dangerous peril he was currently in. Anyone who said otherwise would be met with a shrug from the red head. Hermione, realizing how Ron matured, became even more flustered when she was around him.

Ron also knew Hermione doubted if Harry was even alive anymore, and would always hug her or hold her hand, assuring her it was going to be all right. It made her feel guilty every time she forgot about Harry and thought only of the weak feeling behind her knees.

She was turning into a puddle of goo.

As they finally stepped onto the ground floor and walked towards the Great Hall, the entrance doors suddenly opened before them and there in light from the sunset was Remus Lupin, holding a large bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Snape had walked past the werewolf professor and towards the dungeons in a hurry from behind. While Ron watched the potions master in alarm, Hermione's eyes zeroed in on the bundle in Remus' arms. It had dirty blond hair.

_Luna!_ The loony witch had been missing for a few days.

"Ron." Professor Lupin seemed to have recognized them, "Go get the Headmaster, tell him to come to the Hospital Wing. Hermione, let's hurry to Pomfrey."

Ron nodded and began running up the stairs while Hermione went over by Remus' side. "Is it.." She asked, hesitating, "Luna?"

"Yes. She's in a comma."

Hermione nodded as she walked quickly, needing to be faster than Remus yet also aware she was still at school and there was no running in the halls. But then she realized what she was thinking and hated herself for it. _Right now is not the time for rules._ And she sprinted down towards the hospital wing.

* * *

It took two weeks for Luna to wake up and as Ron put it, "At least she's not a vegetable."

Luna currently was under the belief she was five years old, however, compared to other five year olds, Luna acted old for her age.

"She was like this at five years old, her speech isn't unusual nor an indication that she still has all her knowledge intact after age five." Mr. Lovegood, also editor of the Daily Prophet, sadly remarked on his daughter two days after she woke up.

"She was obliviated by the Dark Heir." Snape had explained as he administered potions, minutes after Remus had put Luna on an empty bed, two weeks prior. "He showed her more mercy than I thought possible."

"How is this mercy? She may never wake up again!" Ron had argued.

Angry, Snape spat and looked pointedly around the room, "Do look around at other victims of the Dark Lord's regime. Count your blessings."

**End Note:** Thank you to all your reviews from chapter 5! Hope you liked this chapter. :)


End file.
